It Was Never Me
by StarkidGirl252
Summary: Aubrey is in love with Chloe, Beca falls in love with Chloe, and Chloe falls in love with Beca. BeChloe and one-sided Chaubrey heartbreak (sorry Chaubrey fans). What will Aubrey do when she realizes it isn't her, it was never her…


_Aubrey is in love with Chloe, Beca falls in love with Chloe, and Chloe falls in love with Beca. BeChloe and one-sided Chaubrey heartbreak (sorry Chaubrey fans). What will Aubrey do when she realizes it isn't her, it was never her…_

Aubrey dropped her keys in the little bowl by the door of the apartment she shared with her best friend, Chloe. She'd just returned from a class but that wasn't what was going though her mind. No, Aubrey Posen was mulling over something much more important to her than Food Sustainability. She walked into the living room to find the object of her thoughts watching TV. Despite the fact that the redhead was causing possibly the greatest internal struggle Aubrey had ever gone through, somehow she still managed to melt Aubrey's troubles away with the slightest acknowledgment of the tall blonde. Chloe looked up upon hearing the click of Aubrey heels on the laminate flooring and smiled her sweet smile.

"Hi," she beamed, patting the space next to her on the couch. Aubrey grinned and sat next to her. Chloe enveloped her best friend in a bear hug and Aubrey melted into her, feeling her usually tense muscles relax at Chloe's touch.

"What are you watching?" the blonde murmured into the red locks before reluctantly pulling away.

"Nothing really, just flipping through channels. I hate daytime television!" Chloe giggled. Aubrey bit her lip. The redhead was so adorable. She glanced down at the illuminated digits on the cable box. 1:05pm.

"Have you eaten yet, Chlo?" Aubrey asked. Chloe shook her head.

"I was waiting for you to get home, silly!" the redhead smiled, "Where were you, by the way? You're usually back by 12:30." The truth was that Aubrey had taken a long walk around campus after class. It ended at 12:15 and would take 15 minutes by foot at the longest to get back. But Aubrey had stayed out to clear her head. Her not so recently realized feelings for the redhead were confusing her again. She'd been able to suppress her feelings for a long time, but lately they'd been playing up in ways Aubrey couldn't understand. She'd come to the conclusion that this would be their last year at Barden and it was making her feel more strongly about her relationship with Chloe. That made it all the more complicated though. Aubrey had developed such an intimate, trusting best friend type bond with Chloe that it made her come to realize she couldn't risk shattering it with an out pouring of her feelings. The blonde snapped out of her daze, realizing the bubbly redhead was still waiting for her response.

"I had some errands to run," the blonde said, plastering a smile on her face, "You know, mail some letters to my family and little things like that. Sorry, I should have texted." Chloe accepted the answer whole-heartedly, completely oblivious to the turmoil she daily caused her best friend.

"Well, what are you in the mood for?" Chloe asked, the previous exchange already forgotten in her mind.

"Pizza?" Aubrey shrugged.

"Perfect," Chloe said, turning off the TV. It was still warm outside since the year was just beginning and it reminded Aubrey that they needed to start thinking about the activities fair coming in a few short days.

* * *

The Bellas captain walked briskly into rehearsal having mentally prepared herself to duke it out with the infuriating alt girl her best friend seemed so keen on. Why Chloe felt the need to become friends with this freshman was totally beyond Aubrey. Beca was sarcastic, cold, and reserved, or, in other words, everything Chloe was not. Sure, Aubrey admitted, there was a certain mystery about the girl that she could see Chloe might be curious about. Also, it's not like Beca was completely unattractive underneath the too dark eyeliner and the ear monstrosities. But Aubrey would go to her grave before admitting either of those things, particularly the latter.

Chloe turning away from Beca to greet Aubrey made her smile internally. Although it was nothing to Chloe (or probably Beca), it made Aubrey feel like she'd won a small victory with her. She, Aubrey Posen, had taken Chloe's mind away from the small brunette. Even though it was only momentarily, Aubrey took pride in it, admitting to herself the jealously she felt when she knew she was the last thing on Chloe's mind when she was with Beca.

Bellas practice had actually gone decently, disregarding the ongoing brawl between herself and Beca about changing their songs and choreography. Aubrey might have even been more open to the idea, even coming from Beca, had she not been in the process of snatching Chloe from Aubrey's grasp. Even though Aubrey knew Chloe probably didn't reciprocate the feelings that burned in her chest day in and day out, Aubrey still felt a sort of claim on her that no one else knew about.

When Chloe had seen through Aubrey before and asked her if the blonde had anyone special in mind, Aubrey had covered it up with a made-up crush on Unicycle. The comment had been the perfect cover up. The story of "forbidden love" covered Aubrey's tracks for being so worked up about it and the fact that he really was very handsome made Aubrey's story all too believable for the redhead.

"How'd you even get Beca to try out anyways, Chloe?" she ventured as they walked back to their dorm. As Aubrey listened to how Chloe had invaded the alt girl's shower, she began to regret she'd asked. The words hurt in her ears and echoed painfully in her head when Chloe had finished. The redhead spoke of the undeniable connection she'd had as they sung _Titanium_ and the color drained from Aubrey's face as they walked into the apartment. Chloe noticed as they entered the living room. Her brow furrowed and concern caused her to forget all about the alt girl she was starting to admit she had a little crush on.

"Aubrey, are you okay? You look like you're about the faint! Come here, lay down." Said Chloe. She took her best friend's hand and guided her to the couch. She fetched a bottle of water from the fridge for Aubrey and lifted the blonde's head to rest it on her lap. She ran her fingers through the blonde locks, wishing she could do something to make the blonde's pain go away. Little did she know, she could solve it forever by saying three simple words to Aubrey. She'd said them countless times, but not with the same meaning that the blonde wanted.

Aubrey closed her eyes and a slight shiver went down her spine as the pads of Chloe's fingertips brushed her head when she combed through the blonde curls. It was a strange concept how the shorter redhead could cause Aubrey's heart so much pain, yet still manage to put her mind at ease with the slightest gestures.

* * *

The Bellas bounced away from the emptied swimming pool gleefully. Beca had finally convinced Aubrey to let her take the reins and their mash-up of _Just The Way You Are_ and _Just A Dream_ was spot on. Aubrey couldn't help but notice the glance exchanged between her best friend and Beca as they sung about love, seemingly to one another. Still, Aubrey couldn't hold back a smile at how good the group had sounded. Maybe they did have what it took to redeem the Bella's shattered reputation. Aubrey trailed behind the group and noticed that Chloe and Beca were still in the pool talking. Aubrey's heart sank when she heard Chloe's flirty laugh ring through the air. That's when she knew she'd lost. She'd waited too long and now her girl's heart belonged to someone else. Aubrey knew it wasn't her. It had never been her to Chloe.

Aubrey didn't waste time asking herself "what if" because she knew the answer. Chloe had never loved her the way Aubrey wished she would. She was Chloe's best friend and their friendship was platonic. I was set in stone and no amount of love towards Chloe could change that. Aubrey held back tears until she reached the apartment. All's fair in love and war. Aubrey had lost the love and the war in one night. She questioned whether her opponent had even been aware she was a part of it, but that didn't change the fact that she had most definitely had been.

* * *

_Earlier_…

Chloe began to follow her best friend out of the swimming pool when she noticed Beca had stopped walking. Chloe's quirked a playful eyebrow at the girl she'd come to find she was totally and completely in love with. Beca met her gaze, her eye's twinkling. Chloe knew she had something on her mind. Beca grinned nervously at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe smiled, her curiosity finally getting the better of her. Beca shrugged, sighing.

"I was just…" Beca began slowly, "…wondering if you were thinking of anyone in particular when you were singing _Just The Way You Are_?" Chloe blushed.

"Why? Were you thinking of anyone when you added _Just A Dream_?" Chloe ventured. She knew she was out on a ledge now but it no longer mattered, she was already a gentle push away from falling. Beca raised her eyebrows and grinned mischievously.

"I asked you first," she stated simply. The redhead gave a short, playful sigh, turned away from the brunette, and began walking out of the pool. Beca was flabbergasted. Was Chloe really going to ignore her right now?

"You," Chloe called over her shoulder. Beca gave a genuine smile as the redhead's words seeped in and tore down the walls Beca had worked so hard to build around herself. She didn't care that her work had gone to waste though. Chloe made her feel genuinely happy in a way no one else could. Beca rushed after her, turning Chloe around, and tentatively bringing their lips together. Chloe was the first to pull away, and she told Beca what she'd wanted to hear since the moment she'd laid eye on her.

"I love you, Bec" Chloe whispered, bringing their foreheads together.

* * *

Chloe walked into the apartment, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much yet she couldn't seem to stop. Her face dropped as she spotted her best friend. Aubrey was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket. Her make-up smeared from crying, a tub of ice cream sitting in her lap, and she starred blankly at the television screen. This was something Chloe had only seen the blonde do on a handful of occasions. Aubrey only allowed herself to break down like this when something really bothered her. Chloe set her happiness aside. Right now her best friend needed her and no happiness Chloe felt could be more important in that moment. Her first commitment was to the blonde who'd given her so many years of loyal friendship. Aubrey had always been there when she'd fell apart and now it was Chloe's turn.

Chloe set the ice cream on the coffee table before them and took the blonde in her arms. Aubrey had stopped crying but she felt the hot tears forming once again as Chloe enveloped her in the hug. Aubrey sobbed into the crook of Chloe's neck, wishing they could live in a world where Chloe loved her back. But she was too late for that. She was clearly too late. But she couldn't hold it back anymore. She knew it wouldn't change Chloe's mind but she couldn't hold it in.

"I love you," she whispered weakly into the redhead's ear.

"I love you too, Aubrey," replied Chloe. This made Aubrey cry harder because she knew she was about the release the breath she'd been holding for far too long.

"No, Chloe," Aubrey said, lifting herself from Chloe's shoulder so she could look her in the eye, "You don't. Not the way I want you to. That kind of love belongs to Beca."

"Aubrey, what are you talking about?" Chloe's head was spinning.

"I don't love Unicycle. Hell I don't even like him that much! It's you. It's always been you. But I know that doesn't matter anymore because I saw you with her tonight. I know how you feel and it kills me!" Aubrey cried, burying her face back into Chloe's shoulder, not being able to bear seeing her reaction. Chloe was silent for a while, letting the news sink in and rubbing her hand in small circles on Aubrey's back.

"And you didn't want to ruin what we had," Chloe finally said, finishing for the blonde who's cries had given way to labored breaths and whimpers into her shoulder. Aubrey nodded and took her head off Chloe's shoulder. She was cried out for the night and so very tired from it. Chloe brought a finger underneath the blondes chin and made her look up. Aubrey lifted her reddened eyes to look at the girl who'd been the cause of so much love and pain.

"I won't lie to you because our friendship is so past that. I think I love Beca," Aubrey's heart sank. Something about Chloe actually articulating those words made it sting so much more.

"I know," she said weakly.

"But you didn't let me finish," Chloe said softly, "No matter what you feel for me, no matter how romantic or platonic, nothing in the entire universe could change the fact that you are my best friend. No relationship, no crush, nothing ever could change the fact that you were there for me whenever and wherever I needed it. And I love you so much for that. You understand?" Aubrey nodded.

She was still heartbroken, and imagined she would be for a while, but at least Chloe knew and she felt the weight of the secret being lifted from her shoulders. Chloe didn't love her in a romantic sense but nothing could make her want Aubrey out of her life. Aubrey knew that now and it calmed her. She smiled, knowing that she still had Chloe and rested her head back on the redhead's shoulder. Chloe kissed the top of her head and let Aubrey snuggle into her side.

* * *

_A few months later…_

Aubrey locked the door to their apartment. She was on her way to meet Beca, Chloe, and Jesse for coffee. Chloe and Beca had been dating for the last couple of months and the Bellas were back in the running for nationals as of a day before Beca and Chloe's exchange in the pool. The pain Aubrey felt had eased slightly over time and there was a bounce in her step as she know knew she had a chance to redeem herself at the ICCAs in New York. Aubrey didn't know if she'd ever really get over Chloe but she was happy that Chloe was happy. Plus, Aubrey didn't mind the fear Beca had so obviously felt when Aubrey threatened to break her mixing equipment if she ever hurt Chloe.

Aubrey shivered as a wintry gust whipped through her neat blonde hair. She popped the collar of her wool pea coat until she entered the coffee house. She made her way over the table for four her friends had reserved and hugged each of them. She even hugged Jesse. He may have been a Treble but even Aubrey had to admit he was a sweet guy. He was much better than Bumper, and Aubrey could even imagine a Bellas/Trebles truce in the future. Beca and Chloe headed to the counter to order and Jesse waited for Aubrey as she took out her money and hung her coat over the back of a chair.

All rumors about Beca and Jesse had disappeared when Beca and Chloe had gone public about there relationship. Jesse and Beca had never had anything but platonic feelings for each other. Them being together would have been like dating a sibling or a close cousin. Something weird like that. Chloe and Beca wove their fingers together as they walked back to the table with their coffee. Chloe was normally cautious about PDA around Aubrey, but sometimes she just couldn't resist Beca's adorable charm.

Aubrey opened her wallet to pay for her drink but Jesse put his hand over hers. Aubrey froze.

"Let me," he smiled.

"Oh, I couldn't…" Aubrey was cut off.

"I want to," Jesse grinned his boyish, cute grin and handed the cashier the money for both their coffees.

"Thanks," Aubrey said.

"So…I um," Jesse began, clearing his throat, "I was gonna go see this new movie that came out a couple of days ago."

"Oh?" was all Aubrey could say.

"Mmhm, and I was just wondering if you'd like to join me? Chloe mentioned you like movies," he finished awkwardly.

"…Oh. I'd love to," Aubrey was taken by surprise. Jesse smiled and nodded. Aubrey couldn't help but smile and blush a little as Jesse followed her back to the table. Maybe the story would end better than Aubrey had originally thought it would.

The End.


End file.
